Leaf Of Value Eternal
by Larien Surion
Summary: This is an alternate reality world taking place just after the fight with Itachi. All characters are a bit OOC, this is my story. WARNING: Before you continue, this contains language and sexual content, mostly of the yaoi type. If you're not into that, I suggest you not read this. Thank you. SasukeXNaruto and a little TsunadeXGuy


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, these characters belong to their respective artist and ViZ Media.

This is an alternate reality world taking place just after the fight with Itachi. All characters are a bit OOC, this is my story.

**WARNING:** Before you continue, this contains language and sexual content, mostly of the yaoi type. If you're not into that, I suggest you click that neat little thing called the 'back' or 'previous' button. Thank you.

A/N: the idea of using chakra to change one's physical ability to parent came from a doushin I read a while back. It sounded rather logical, considering chakra is used for a lot of things, so I thought I'd run with that idea.

**Leaf Of Value Eternal**

Sasuke sighed. In a moment of slight recklessness, he'd saved Itachi's life, prolonging it just long enough for Itachi to answer his questions. Now, he sat there, a bandage over his face, having accepted the gift that Itachi had told him to take: he now had his brother's eyes.

Suigetsu swung his Executioner's Blade over his head idly. "I'm bored." he stated. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Until Sasuke is healed." Karin scolded, adjusting her glasses. She heard a light thud sound and turned.

Sasuke had fainted, landing himself a place in the arms of Jugo, their gentle giant of a warrior.

"He's just tired." Jugo said. He carefully put Sasuke to bed.

"He seems so peaceful and cute when he's sleeping." said Karin.

The other two looked at her.

"I knew you were only with us because of Sasuke's good looks." Suigetsu growled. He sighed and took a sip of water from one of the bottles he constantly kept at his hip.

Jugo looked at both of them, then back to Sasuke. So, they were unaware of where Sasuke's heart truly lay. It would be quite a shocker, then, when they did find out, provided Sasuke said nothing in his sleep again about this.

Naruto Uzumaki; once the Number One Hyperactive Knuckle-head Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, now known as the guy who helped bring the Fifth Hokage back and went head-to-head with Orochimaru. News had just arrived of Jirya's death, and it had hit him pretty hard. He'd delved deep into his training with the toads, and was just finally learning how to use Sage Jutsu.

However, his curiosity was piqued when a small hawk came and landed on his head, interrupting his concentration to build chakra. It wasn't so much the fact that the bird had found him, but that it was _his_ bird. The hawk was wearing a small jacket, and on that jacket was the unmistakable crest of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto accepted the message and read it.

His face seemed to light up with excitement. "Hey, Gamakichi! Can you help me get to the border between here and the Land of Rain?"

The huge orange toad looked at him. "Uh, ok, Naruto. You seem pretty excited, so I'm not gonna ask what happened." He used reverse-summoning and sent Naruto away.

Naruto was thrilled, especially when he realized that Gamakichi had put him almost on top of where he was supposed to be. There was a small, run-down little shack that sat just on the Land of Fire's side of the border; the place he was supposed to meet the message's sender.

He hurried inside, not noticing the three figures that stood in the trees outside.

"Hello?" Naruto called. He slid his foot-gear off, leaving them beside another pair that sat near the door.

"Naruto?" A shadow seemed to move near the window, and a small lantern was lit. The light was dim, but enough to illuminate the person's face. It was also a signal for the trio outside. Their mission was over, and they were disbanded.

However, all that meant nothing to the blonde. "Sasuke." He practically ran forward and hugged his once-was classmate. "I missed you, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke carefully ran his hand through the golden locks. When he'd first realized his sexual orientation, he knew he'd been too young to act on it and understand the consequences. However, the one he was in love with hadn't been as bright, and that had resulted in their first night together. Due to his high energy level, his lover was seme and he was uke, but it didn't matter. It had hurt, having to fight Naruto at that iconic battleground, just so he could get away from the village, find his brother, and get answers. Two and a half years later, they had met again on the battlefield, but there was someone else with Naruto. It had hurt, since it appeared that Naruto had replaced him. But he'd still slipped that note in Naruto's pocket during the fight, and waited for him at the indicated location. Naruto had come, and the two had been together again, knowing that they were each other's, forever. Sasuke had told him he was going to kill Orochimaru, and he would send for Naruto after he'd talked with his brother.

"So, what did Itachi have to say?" Naruto asked.

"He told me everything. That the village asked him to do it, because my family was going to try and take the title of Hokage for themselves. That he agreed, but only if he could spare one Uchiha; me. So that there would be one of us to redeem our family's honor." Sasuke replied, still stroking Naruto's hair. "He gave me something."

"What?" Naruto asked. He looked up and gasped slightly.

"His eyes." Sasuke replied. "I . . . because I'd learned the Mangekyo Sharingan, I was slowly losing my eyesight. I was half-blind when Itachi and I fought. He told me he was dying of an incurable disease, and that he didn't want me to go blind. That the only way to have the Mangekyo and my sight was to take his eyes."

"They are a little . . . redder than I remember." Naruto said. "But they're still beautiful, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "I also did some research."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked intrigued. "About what?"

"Chakra control." Sasuke replied. "I've been working at it, and . . . well . . ." His cheeks turned a little reddish.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sasuke's eyes. "If you can't say it, just look at me and show me, like you did before."

Sasuke swallowed and looked at Naruto. The world went into the black/grey/red of the Mangekyo World, and Naruto saw. Sasuke lying in a bed, screaming in agony. Naruto nearby, holding his hand. Sakura was there, and there was something happening. Sasuke seemed to crush the rail on the bed, and Sakura moved her hands from under the blanket that was covering Sasuke's lower half, holding a baby. And then, the vision was gone.

"Wow." said Naruto. "So, if we wanted, you could . . . we could be parents?"

Sasuke nodded. "I've been working at it ever since I left the village, so . . ."

Naruto leaned close and kissed him, soft and loving. "I would really like that, Sasuke." He carefully untied the rope around Sasuke's waist and let it fall. His hands wandered up over the shirt, pulling it from Sasuke's shoulders, all the while kissing him.

Sasuke sighed softly into the kiss, his own hands undoing the zipper on Naruto's black and orange jacket. He managed to get Naruto's pants and underwear off (how he wished there were still little froggies on them instead of being solid blue) just before Naruto managed to push him back on the bed.

Naruto shed the jacket and his chain-mail undershirt, slipping his lithe body over Sasuke's, kissing him again. "I love you, Sasuke." he whispered.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto trailed his kisses down his jaw and neck. When Naruto gently pressed two fingers into his mouth, he obediently began to suck on them, licking and coating them in saliva. He gasped when Naruto nipped his left pectoral, then licked the soft nub on his chest. He didn't even really notice when his lover slid both fingers into his entrance and began to prepare him.

"Naruto . . . I . . ." Sasuke gasped. He desperately wanted to feel Naruto inside him, and was failing utterly at saying it.

It was a good thing Naruto understood the few words that he did get out. He pulled his fingers from Sasuke's entrance, swiftly filling the void with his hard length. The gasp of pained surprise from Sasuke was music to Naruto, and he didn't wait to start thrusting deep into his lover.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto started moving, loving that hot, throbbing cock deep in his body. While he was thoroughly enjoying it, he also knew he had to focus, or lose this opportunity he and Naruto had. Carefully, he diverted a small amount of chakra into the small area he'd formed inside himself, just for this moment. It was easy enough to do, and still thoroughly enjoy what they were doing.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his fingers around Sauske's leaking length. He looked at his gasping, moaning partner and smiled even wider. "I . . . love . . . you . . . Sasuke." he panted as he began to thrust harder, stroking Sasuke's member in time with his own thrusts.

Sasuke lost it, moaning and crying out Naruto's name as he came all over his front. Only seconds later, Naruto was filling him with his seed. Briefly, Sasuke wondered if he should filter the seed or let the child be a random choice of male or female, but thought a surprise would be befitting for their life. He sighed softly, snuggling close to Naruto after the other had collapsed to the bed.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to sleep for a while." Sasuke whispered. "I . . . I need to focus until our child is established well inside me."

Naruto smiled. "Should I send for a medic?" he asked.

Sasuke could feel his consciousness slipping as his chakra refocused to where the child would be nestled. He nodded, hoping that whoever Naruto chose was going to be understanding.

"Alright." Naruto grinned. "I know just who to call over."

"It's most unusual." said Tsunade. "It's not unheard of, but usually only medical ninja are capable of the jutsu that would put him in this condition."

Naruto bit his lip. The whole alibi was that he'd found Sasuke unconscious and had called Tsunade and Sakura to see if he was alright before moving him to the village. He should have known that Tsunade would pick up on Sauske's condition, even though it was fairly new.

"What condition, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked. She finished securing Sasuke to Naruto's back for the trip home.

"I'll explain when we reach the village." Tsunade said.

The trip back to the village was uneventful, until they reached the entrance. A red-haired woman stood there, wearing a long-sleeved pink-purple shirt and dark shorts. She wore ninja footwear, but there was no indication of what village she belonged to.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded.

"I am . . ." The woman paused, staring at Sasuke. "What did you do to him?" she snapped.

Sasuke shifted slightly on Naruto's back, snuggling closer. Softly, he whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"He's sleeping." Naruto said, smiling. "Look, I just want to get him to somewhere he can rest, alright?" He looked at the woman. "Besides, Granny Tsunade asked what your name was."

"Oh. I'm Karin. I am . . . was, Sasuke's medic on our team."

"Hmm." Tsunade looked her over. "You worked for Orochimaru, didn't you?"

"Sort of. I was part of the research division, but if it'll allow me my freedom, I'll tell you everything I know, and I'll help in the village, too."

"Sakura, take Karin to the Intelligence Unit. I've got to get Sasuke and Naruto to the hospital." Tsunade said, then walked off. Naruto hurried to catch up, while Sakura led Karin to the Intelligence Unit.

The tiny chakra was warm, comforting. It was so faint and frail at first, and he'd needed to try and coordinate his body to care for the tiny flame of life. He'd known it was going to take time until the flame was secure, and until his body could re-direct the chakra without him forcing it. So, quite naturally, he also knew what the baby was going to be by the time he woke.

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was looking at a wall, slightly, but more-or-less the ceiling still. The second thing Sasuke noticed was that his face itched, and that when he went to scratch it, he was getting some facial hair. The IV in his arm was also something he caught on to rather quickly, but the biggest surprise was that, while still kinda flat, he was firmer down where the baby was developing.

Naruto grinned from where he was sitting. "You know, you've had us worried."

"Hmm? Naruto. How long was I out?"

"Two months." Naruto grinned. "Sorry about any scratches, but I tried to give you a shave once a week so you wouldn't end up with a beard, ya know?"

Sasuke smiled and sat up. "Thanks, Naruto." He looked down at his hands.

"So, hey. Tsunade and Sakura know about your condition. They kept asking me if anyone was at the cabin when I found you."

"Found me? But, Naruto . . ."

"I didn't want to tell them right away that you and I were, well . . . a couple."

Sasuke nodded. "So, you told them you'd found me."

"Yeah. It wasn't a total lie. I did find you in the cabin, I just had help getting there, and you were conscious when I did."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"So, um, Granny Tsunade said that while you were making sure the baby got energy, she wouldn't be able to properly check on development and gender. But she said you'd know."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I wasn't really watching the gender." Sasuke admitted. "I just thought that it would be better if the baby were healthy rather than focusing on a son or daughter."

Naruto grinned. "I like that thought. So, uh, how is the baby doing?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Fine." he said. "But, Naruto . . ."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"It's twins."

Naruto fell out of his chair. "WHAT?!"

Sasuke looked at him. "Twins. You know, two babies."

Naruto's grin widened. "Hey, that's awesome! So, do you have any idea what they are, or do you have no idea?"

"Well, I know one." Sasuke admitted. He swallowed and looked at Naruto, almost hoping the blonde wasn't going to ask him.

The hope was dashed, however. "So?" Naruto prodded.

"At least one of them is a girl." Sasuke said, placing a hand on his firmed belly. "Just, don't tell anyone, alright?"

"No problem, Sasuke. I'll keep it secret. Believe it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You know, it's been forever since I heard you say that. It feels good to know that, even though you got stronger, your personality never changed."

Neji sighed. Training with Lee was difficult at best, but when he was trying to train on only two-hours of sleep, it was almost unbearable. At least he had a small apartment away from the main house, so he could try and get some sleep.

The sounds from inside went unnoticed as Neji stepped in and headed for the small washroom to shower. He took his sweet time bathing, but noticed something was up once the water was off. Dressing in the change of clothes he kept in the washroom, Neji triggered his Byakugan.

There were two bodies engaged in some sort of struggle on his bed. The chakra patterns were a little strange, so he stopped using his ocular jutsu and stepped out into his room.

Neji's eyes widened in horror and he left his home rather quickly. This resulted in him coming face-to-face with Lee again.

"Neji, have you seen Guy-sensei?"

Neji shuddered. "I think I've seen a little more of him than I ever wanted to see."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Neji?" asked Tenten.

Neji stepped away from the door. "You can see for yourself. I think I'll go see what uncle is up to." He walked a few steps away.

Lee opened the door, and his jaw fell.

"Oh, this is priceless." said Tenten. "I honestly didn't think Guy-sensei had it in him."

"Actually, it's more like Tsunade has it in her." said Neji, closing the door on their faces. "I'd just like to know why they chose _my_ home."

"But, Neji, it is an honor to have Guy-sensei in your home." said Lee.

Neji lost it. "NOT FUCKING ON MY BED!" he snapped. The usually-calm Hyuga was furious, and it showed. He had triggered the Byakugan again, in an observation type of mode where everything was kinda greyish. That was how he came to notice that there were several bottles of 'special elixir' strewn along the path to his house. He turned his attention back to what was going on in the house and spotted six more bottles across his floor. With a sigh, he stopped using the jutsu and walked away. "Lousy drunks." he muttered.

Sakura came by to just visit Sasuke a few days later. "So, Sasuke, umm . . ."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He'd discovered that he could still divert attention solely to the children if he so wished, and that in special cases, he might be able to help Naruto feel the twin 'flames' growing inside.

"Just who's child is it?" she asked. She bit her lip. "Lady Tsunade said you had to have known what you were doing in order for you to . . . to be pregnant. And that means knowing the father."

Sasuke chanced a glance in Naruto's direction. "You remember what happened the day we were assigned our squads?"

"How could I forget?" Sakura answered. "Naruto kissed you."

"It wasn't all a mistake." Sasuke admitted. "We played at hating each other to cover up what was really going on."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We loved each other." Sasuke said softly. "We were both alone, shunned by the others in the village. Naruto was hated because of the Nine-tails Fox; me because I was from the disgraced Uchiha Clan. But we found a kindred spirit in each other." He sighed. "Only Naruto truly knew my plans when I left the village. He knew I was leaving to find my brother, and that going under the guise of following Orochimaru was just to destroy one of the Leaf Village's enemies."

"But, why didn't you tell me or Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi would have tried to stop me, and you would have begged to come along. Naruto knew that the village would try to stop me, but he also knew this was going to be a good opportunity to lessen those following Orochimaru. When we met in that battle by the waterfall, we both went at it with everything we had. Our fight had to be convincing, but neither of us had any intent to kill the other." Sasuke smiled slightly. "I sent him messages using Taka and Hebi, my two messenger hawks."

"So, that was why Naruto had a scroll covered in tape." said Tsunade as she stepped in. "But the question Sakura asked still stands. Who fathered your baby?"

Sasuke swallowed. "Naruto." he said putting his hand over Naruto's. The blonde looked a little upset at having to admit that they were, well, gay, but it was something they were going to have to tell at least their children anyway.

The two medical ninja stared. "Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded, his grip on Naruto's hand tightening.

"Why you . . ."

Sasuke saw it coming, and tripped his Mangekyo Sharingan, trapping the girl in the ocular jutsu. It lasted only a moment, but when she was released, Sakura cried.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. He caught the other as Sasuke collapsed. "Sasuke?"

Sakura dried her eyes. "He just showed me that he was happy with Naruto, so it's nothing to worry about." she said.

Tsunade was trying to help with Sasuke. "You've used too much energy using that jutsu." she scolded.

Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a light squeeze just before closing his eyes. He was going to re-direct everything into caring for the babies _before_ Tsunade could get her hands on him.

"Little scamp." said Tsunade when she finally was able to check on him. "He knew I was going to check the child, so he did it first. Now I can't tell anything."

Naruto sighed. "Of course he would." he said. "Sasuke's afraid you'll find a few things out, like the gender. He knows, but he won't tell me, since he'd like at least one of us to be surprised. He's smarter than me, I'll admit that, so he'd know if something was wrong. And right now, he knows all his remaining chakra has to go to helping, so I'm not worried, ya know?"

Tsunade frowned. "He's not a medical ninja, so things could escape his observation." she said. "Sasuke's going to have to let me check on him at some point."

Naruto made a slightly grumpy face. "Yeah, well, considering what I heard from Neji, you might wanna make sure you don't over-do things either, granny."

"What?" Tsunade snapped.

"You heard me." Naruto said. "Neji saw you and Bushier-brow sensei doing it on his bed." He looked at her out the corner of his eye. "So check yourself first, grandma."

The next time Sasuke regained consciousness there was a noticeable bulge to his front. "Naruto?"

"Another two months, Sasuke. They must have really needed your attention."

Sasuke nodded. "I . . . they have strong chakra, Naruto. Just like you."

Naruto smiled. "Well, you can rest easy. Granny Tsunade has had to divert most of her chakra-using work to other ninja."

"Why?"

"She and Guy-sensei did it, and now she's pregnant." Naruto grinned. "I'm kinda glad she can't try to figure things out on us. Besides, this means Sakura's your doctor, now. She knows better, after you used the Sharingan on her."

Just then, Sakura came in. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone anything, got it?" she was saying. "I have to ask them if it's alright, first, got it?"

"Who's at the door?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Sai." Sakura replied. "He asked to be taught basic field medicine, but when he heard you two were in here, Sai really wanted to see you guys."

"Well . . ?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still lying on the semi-reclined bed.

Sasuke nodded. He was still tired, but figured someone visiting was alright. Besides, Sai had been with Naruto and Sakura that time they'd fought near Orochimaru's hideout.

Sai stepped in and smiled warmly. He was still trying to make friends, and he figured making friends with Naruto should be first. "Hello."

"Hey, Sai."

Sai blinked at Sasuke. "Is this why you hardly leave the hospital?"

Naruto nodded. "Just . . . don't tell anyone else, ok?"

"If it's that important, alright." said Sai. "Besides, he willingly returned to the village, even if no one else knows of it. I will try to subtly erase him from the book."

"What book?" Naruto asked.

"The bingo-book." Sasuke replied. "Because I became a rouge ninja for a while, my name would have been marked in the bingo-book of wanted ninjas." He looked at Sai. "Your friend here was personally sent to kill me that day we fought at Orochimaru's. He failed, obviously, but I understand why he tried to do it."

Sai tilted his head. "Really? I was only on orders."

"Exactly. Only one ninja in the whole Hidden Leaf knew why I was there, and he was sworn to secrecy until my mission was over." Sasuke winced, a hand coming to rest on his stomach.

"You're using a reproduction jutsu." said Sai. He looked at Naruto. "Is it safe to ask if Naruto was the other party?"

"Yes." Naruto replied.

Sakura sighed. "I need to check on you." she said. She started with reading Sasuke's chakra, then his breathing and heart-rate. All normal things, and she showed Sai how to check these as well.

Naruto noticed the uncomfortable look on his beloved's face. "Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked over, as did Sai. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

Sasuke frowned. He was worried Sakura was going to find out how many he was carrying, the genders, a lot of things, and then blabber it all out to Tsunade. "I'm . . . afraid." he finally said.

"Of what?" Sakura asked.

"I know." said Naruto. "It's the next part you have to check. He's afraid you'll tell Granny Tsunade everything, and that she'll make decisions about Sasuke's pregnancy without us." He looked at Sasuke. "Am I right?"

Sasuke nodded. "I could already tell before I shielded them that she has no intention of letting us raise them."

"I promise, on my ninja training, that I won't tell Tsunade anything but the bare truth." said Sakura.

"And I promise on my work with the Black Ops not to tell a soul that Sasuke has returned, or what is up with him." said Sai, feeling this was the best way to make friends with Naruto and to start making friends with Sasuke.

The two lovers nodded. Sasuke tightly gripped Naruto's hand as Sakura moved his shirt so his swollen belly showed. He jumped slightly when she touched him, especially since her hands were cold.

"Sorry." Sakura began to try and read the infant chakra. When she stopped, she looked at them. "Twins." she said.

Sasuke nodded. He looked at her, wondering what else she'd found.

"One's a little lower than the other, which is actually a good thing. It means that actual delivery is a possibility." Sakura continued. "I didn't get a good feel of the gender, but I think one's a girl, the closer one. They are developing well, though."

Sasuke nodded. He was getting tired again, and rested his head on the pillow. Within moments, he was asleep.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "There's something you weren't saying. What is it?"

Sakura sighed. "I kinda lied about the gender thing. I got a good feel, so I know what they are. But you'd told me that Sasuke had said one was a girl, and I didn't want to ruin his hopes to be surprised by at least one, so I lied. I won't tell you the other one, that way I won't be betraying his wishes, alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Sakura."

Being shut up in his hospital room was . . . annoying. The air was stale, there was hardly any room to walk, and he felt like he was carrying Naruto on his front. The back-aches were terrible at best and utter agony at worst. Now he understood why this was considered a Forbidden Jutsu only to be used in dire circumstances.

The months had flown by, and most of their classmates knew of his condition, but kept it amongst themselves. Shikimaru had said he was being 'such a pain', but promised he'd be a proper teacher for the coming children. Choji and Ino, after their initial visit, had seen to it that there were bottles and formula for the children. Hinata had been a little disappointed, but offered her support, same as Neji. Kiba had just smiled and said that doing the unexpected should be standard for both ninja and congratulated them. Lee and Shino had purposefully been left out; Shino because Sasuke found his bug-thing creepy, and Lee because he had a big mouth.

Ino had come by along with Hinata when Sasuke suddenly paused his pacing (he did this a lot because he needed exercise) and made a face.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked.

Sasuke shrugged. The strange feeling was gone, so he resumed his walking. "It just . . ." He made a face again. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"A strange feeling, over the children." There had been no hiding he was expecting twins, he was way too big for just one.

Ino moved from where she was sitting. "You should sit." she said.

Sasuke nodded, wincing with the next weird feeling. He glanced at the wall clock, knowing if this was the beginning of labor, he'd need to know how long. He winced again. What was the time? "Two minutes."

"What?" Ino asked.

"Two minutes." he repeated before wincing again. "Can . . . can one of you get Naruto?"

Hinata nodded and headed out. She paused and used her Byakugan to find the ninja she was searching for. There, he was with Kakashi. Hurrying, she got there and landed next to Naruto.

"Huh? Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Um, well, I was, uh, asked to get you." Hinata said.

"I'm a little busy." Naruto said.

Hinata bit her lip. "But . . . it's Sasuke." She clapped her hands over her mouth. Kakashi hadn't known the Uchiha was back.

That was all it took for Naruto to head to the hospital, though, leaving little Hinata to explain her words.

Naruto got there just as Ino was getting Sakura to the room. "Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. Ino said he'd timed something and said two minutes." said Sakura.

"I'll wait out here." said Ino. She made a few hand-signs after Sakura and Naruto went into the room. "Go." she said, sending the little birdies out to inform the other students that had known.

Neji suddenly paused his training, catching Lee's foot and flipping him over before letting the bird land on his hand. He gasped slightly, then hurried away.

"What's gotten into him?" Tenten asked.

"Ah, the eagerness of youth." said Guy.

Shikimaru and Choji looked up from their snack together on the roof when two birds came over.

"What? Now?" asked Shikimaru. "Come on, Choji."

"Right."

Sai looked at the bird that landed on his shoulder.

"Sai, are you listening to me?" demanded Danzo.

Sai blinked. "It's that time?" he whispered. He looked at Danzo. "I must leave. Excuse me." He ran off through the organization and over to the hospital. When he arrived, the others, plus one Kakashi, were all in the waiting room.

Now, they waited.

Sasuke gasped. The pain was excruciating, and yet, he felt some sort of relief. The children he'd nurtured inside him were coming. They'd be able to see them, soon.

"You're ready." said Sakura. "I need you to push with the next one."

Sasuke screamed. His body was in pain, and nothing could be done about it. He did as he was coached; gripping the one bedrail and the two fingers Naruto had given him. He felt like an eternity of pain as he birthed the two children, eventually lying limply on the bed once it was over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto brushed his beloved's bangs back. "Sasuke. They're here."

He looked up at Naruto, an exhausted smile on his face. "So?" he asked.

"One of each." Sakura smiled. "The blonde is your daughter."

Naruto carefully held the little girl, while Sasuke held their son. "So, what do we call them?" he asked.

Sasuke paused a moment when he looked at the little girl. She looked so much like Naruto, right down to the natural 'whiskers' marks on her cheeks. Perhaps . . .

"Kushina." Sasuke said.

"Why that name?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. It just came to me. She looks like a Kushina."

Naruto looked at his daughter. "Kushina? Yeah, it feels right. So, what about him?"

Sasuke looked at their son, and apparently the firstborn. The boy had black hair that shone a reddish color in the right light, and already his eyes were darkening.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"How about Itachi, after your brother." Naruto suggested. "I mean, he did a lot for the village, and for you."

Sasuke nodded. "Then he'll be Itachi."

Tsunade stood facing Guy about three months later. "I am NOT having YOU train our son!" she snapped. Held in her arms was a little boy, barely a month old, sucking his thumb. He had scruffy black hair that glittered in the sun, and bright brown eyes.

"Why not?" Guy asked. "He'll be a splendid ninja under my training!"

"And what if he defers to my style, and becomes a medic?" Tsunade argued.

Guy just grinned. "Then he'll be a well-trained and buff ninja, like yours truly."

Neji sighed. He walked over and took the child from Tsunade, seeing as how this was probably going to be a battle of fists. He went and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke, who were watching the exchange from a safer distance.

"So, how long has this been going?" Naruto asked.

"Long enough." Neji replied. He looked down at the boy. "I just hope he turns out better than either of them."

"True." said Naruto. He noticed Sasuke was holding a fall leaf, showing it to little Kushina. "What did you just say to her?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled. "I told her we live in the Hidden Leaf village. And that for each person, they have something special. They have their own way of doing things, their own jutsu skillset. And, somewhere, out there just for them, is their own Leaf Of Value Eternal."


End file.
